Comfort
by wallACEwho
Summary: Clois: Solace from Lois' perspective. Lois had always relied on Clark but when she finds herself sharing both his apartment and his bed how will things change


Authors Note: Nothing belongs to me.

Orginially Solace was going to be a one shot. But I was so touched by the amount of reviews that I recived that I wrote this sequal. As the summery says Solace from Lois' perspective. Finally for those of you who have been kind enough to review please look out for my upcoming Heroes story** Roadtrip. **

**Comfort **

Lois stood at staring of the door of Clark Kent's apartment. She had no idea why she was here except she had no where else to go. "Come on Lois" she muttered to herself "its not like he's going to say no". She reached and knocked at the door.

The door was opened to reveal her best friend, the six foot farm boy Clark Kent. For some reason the sight of him caused her heart to beat a little bit faster. "Hey Smallville" she said tiredly.

"Lois" the surprise was evident in his voice "what are you doing here"

The reported slumped against the doorframe tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Lucas and I broke up" she could see the small smile that flitted across Clark's features "I spent all day moving out of the apartment but then I remembered that I had no where else to go" she paused for a minute to summon up courage "so I came here"

Clark looked at her for a few minutes and she briefly feared that he would turn her away. She didn't know what would happen if her did that. Then he quickly gathered her up in a hug.

"Go sit down" he whispered, gesturing towards the living room "I'll bring this lot in".

Walking into the familiar apartment Lois kicked off her shoes and settled down on Smallville's and flicked on the TV. As a Friends re-run appeared on the screen she thought back on her now late relationship,

She had met Lucas Matthews at a charity function at the Daily Planet and had fallen for him immediately. After a few dates he had asked her to move in with him and she had said yes. However recently things had begun…she shook her head. She didn't want to think about that.

She had been aware of Clark's strong dislike of Lucas and it had caused a brief rift between the usually close pair. However he was helping her now and that was all that mattered.

Clark emerged from the kitchen bearing two mugs of what smelled like Hot Chocolate and handed one to her. "Here" he said "your favourite"

"Thanks Smallville" she said turning the TV off "and thanks for not saying I told you so"

"That's okay" he said "do you want to tell me what happened"

Lois gripped her mug and stared into its murky depths for a few moments before speaking "maybe later" she stared into the corner "not right now"

Clark smartly didn't try to push her. He simply got up and moved towards the bedroom "Okay, I'll just go and make up the bedroom and get some sheets for the couch"

Lois smiled at that "just like old time's hey Smallville"

"Just like old times"

Closing the door to the bedroom that night Lois looked around. The room was typically Clark with very few personal touches to suggest that a person lived here.

On the nightstand were three picture frames. One was of Clark and his parents, another was of Clark, Chloe and a boy Lois assumed to be their other friend Pete Ross.

She was surprised to see that the picture that was in pride of place was one of Clark and her (and Shelby) taken the first time she had stayed at the farm. She was touched that he had kept it especially as they had not been that close at the time.

Too tired to unpack and find some nightwear Lois strolled over to the wardrobe and opened it to find that Clark still kept a large stock of his beloved plaid shirts. Taking one she slipped it on and climbed into bed.

Waking a few hours later she crept silently into the kitchen to get a glass of water and on the way back stopped off at the living room and took a look at her beloved farm boy. "Hey" she thought suddenly "since when was he _my_ farm boy".

Clark was sprawled one arm tucked up under the cushion and both legs hanging over the end. Dropping a quick kiss to his forehead Lois whispered "sweet dreams Smallville"

A few days later the pair were sitting eating Chinese take out when Lois pushed a pile of documents across to her partner. It was the information on a new apartment and she wanted his opinion.

"Its nice" he began but before he got any further there was the sound of furious knocking and Clark went to open it.

Over his shoulder Lois could see the angry face of her ex and immediately bolted into the kitchen. How had he found her here and what did he want. However the main thing on her mind was not her angry ex but the fact that Smallville had made no move to stop her moving out. This for some reason made her heart sink to her feet.

Hearing the sound of the door slamming she emerged from the kitchen "thanks Smallville" she breathed.

"That's okay" he said gathering her up in a hug "ought to give you time to figure out what you want to say to him".

That night Lois woke up screaming. She had no idea where she was only that she was afraid and that she needed to escape. She started thrashing about only to find herself trapped in the bedclothes.

Suddenly there was a pair of strong arms around her and a comforting voice in her ear. The rational part of her brain told her that it was Clark and she was grateful that he was there.

Slowly she began to calm down and eventually Clark made to leave. Lois knew that if he did the nightmares would start once more so she gripped his arm. "Stay" she muttered before rolling over and to her great relief felt his weight come down next to her.

The next morning Lois was pouring over the for sale section of the paper when Clark spoke up. "Why don't you move in here?"

She looked up "what"

"Well" he continued nervously ""why move to a place all of your own when you could stay here with me. I mean it would make work easier and besides it would be nice to have someone else around the place". She was pleased to see a blush move up his neck and across his cheeks.

Yet again he had caused her heart to beat faster and she was glad that he had offered "okay then Smallville" she said a massive grin splitting her face "looks like you've got yourself a roommate"

That night went down exactly like the one before. Once again Lois awoke screaming with absolutely no idea of who or where she was. However once again Clark was there with his strong arms wrapped around her and his comforting voice chasing away the shadows. However this time it took her a lot longer to calm down and when Clark made to leave she gripped his arm so tightly that she should have drawn blood.

Once again he lay back next to her and as he put his arm around her she snuggled against his burly frame.

The weeks past and things were mostly normal. Lucas made one reappearance but with the support of Clark she was able to face him. However the nightmares become more frequent and Lois was waking practically every morning to find herself in Clark Kent's reassuring arms. Eventually over breakfast he asked the question she had been trying to put off.

Looking at her over a plate of waffles (the only food she could cook) he asked "Lois, what are the nightmares about"

She bristled a trace of the old Lane stubbornness shining through "what nightmares"

Clark breathed out slowly "you know what nightmares"

Lois looked away from him and pushed her waffles around her plate. Eventually still looking past him she whispered "Lucas"

"Lucas" Clark stiffened "what about him"

Lois was silent for a while before replying "towards the end he was drinking a lot more and he was really scary when he was drunk. It's one of the reasons I broke up with him".

Clark immediately gathered her up in a hug "I'm so sorry" he whispered "If there is anything I can do"

"Your already doing it" she said instinctively snuggling against him. "I know what you do every night" Lois took a long pause trying to steady her raging nerves. "and I was thinking….we're both adults….that couch must be really uncomfortable and I sleep much better when your there…so why don't we just share"

Clark looked at her and smiled "let's do that"

The months past and they found a comfortable routine. Every night instead of sleeping on the couch Clark would climb into bed beside Lois and hold her until she drifted to sleep. When the nightmares came he would calm her down. Not only was it useful for that but they were also able to talk more learning a lot more about the other. The night of Chloe's birthday changed everything,

As usually Lois had drunk a bit more than was advisable but after all she could drink Russian Generals under the table. It wasn't as if she was drunk. The ground was just trying out a new angle.

"Come on Clarkie" she giggled "time for bed"

"I don't think it would be sensible for us to share Lois. Not in the state you're in"

By this time they had reached the bedroom, "stop being so sensible Smallville" Lois slurred "It's not as if I'm drunk and besides we always share"

"Well not this time" Clark said grabbing a blanket and heading back to the living room.

Lois stood looking at the door absolutely dumbfounded. The part of her brain that was still sober had just realised that Clark had left her. "Clark never leaves me" she whispered. Then changing into one of his shirts she climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep

A few hours later she awoke gripped by a nightmare and realised once more that Clark was not there to comfort her. This one fact caused her heart to break more than any of the other stuff that had ever happened to her.

Suddenly as if bought by the power of her thoughts Clark was there his strong arms surrounding her and his voice whispering kind words in her ear. Eventually Lois calmed down and the pair of intrepid reporters relaxed into their normal positions.

"Promise me something Smallville" Lois whispered as sleep over took the pair

"What Lois"

"Promise me you will never leave me again"

Clark paused for a minute before speaking "I promise Lois, I will never leave you again"

A few days later Lois was curled up on the couch waiting for Clark to come home. When he did she patted the seat next to her and turned to him "so what did he say"

"I've got to go cover a conference in Washington for a week"

Lois' heart sank and her face betrayed her feelings "when do you have to go"

"Tomorrow"

Lois turned away "I guess you'd better get packing then"

Later that night as Lois lay in Clark's arms he whispered "I promise I'll call you every day"

Lois refused to look at him fearing her reaction "you'd better"

The next day they drove to the airport and Lois waved Clark off at the gate. When she returned to the apartment it seemed oddly quiet and that night the bed seemed cold. When the nightmares came there was no comforting hand on her back or soothing voice in her ear

"Smallville" she cried the tears flowing freely down her face "I miss you"

The week passed very slowly and for some reason Lois couldn't fathom as the day for Clark's return approached she missed him all the more.

One evening the day before Clark's return there was a knock at the door. Lois opened it to find Lucas on the other side.

"Hello Lois" Lucas sneered

Lois attempted to slam the door in his face but Lucas stuck his foot in and pushed his way past her. "Nice place" he said

"What do you want Lucas" Lois said sounding a lot braver than she felt "you and I don't really have anything to say to each other do we".

"Oh I think we do Lois" Lucas replied "you see you broke up with me because of some yokel from nowheresville and you think that's a good reason"

"I broke up with you because you were getting jealous over nothing. Clark is my friend". But even as she said the words she knew them to be a lie

Lucas' face softened "poor deluded Lois; Look I'll do you a deal that will help both of us."

"What" Lois replied

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love Clark and I promise to leave and never bother you again"

Lois was silent for several minutes before looking Lucas straight in the eye "I love Clark"

Lucas smiled and left the apartment. "Goodbye Lois, if I can give you a bit of advice tell him how you feel"

As Lois shut the door behind him she wrapped her arms around herself and slid down the door "I love Clark" she repeated "I LOVE CLARK KENT". And with those words her heart sang.

The next day Lois drove to the airport intending to tell him how she felt but upon seeing him at the gate all the negative thoughts that had been stocking up in the back of her mind came flooding out. All the way home she was silent and that night she simply threw a blanket at him before crying herself to sleep.

This went on for several days and each night Lois woke to her nightmares, but for the first time for the last few months Clark was not there. Instead he was on the couch only a room away but at the same time so much further.

Eventually Clark grew tired of the silent treatment. "What have I do wrong Lois" he yelled standing outside the bedroom door "just tell me"

The door opened and Lois stormed out. "What have you done" she screamed "you broke your promise"

Clark looked shocked "what promise"

"You said you would never leave me and they you upped and left for a week. I didn't sleep the entire time"

"Lois I had no choice" he replied

"You could have refused the assignment" she stomped off into the kitchen Clark trailing behind.

"No I couldn't"

"Do you know the main reason Lucas and I broke up" Lois said suddenly

Clark was a little shocked by this change of tactic "no" he said "why"

"It was because of you. Lucas got all jealous, claimed I was spending too much time with you. I pointed out you were my partner and anyway why would I be interested in some bumbling farm boy from Smallville"

At this a flash of pain danced across Clark's features but Lois was too angry to see it.

"But" Lois continued "I started to think maybe I was wrong and perhaps you and I might be worth a shot. So I broke up with him and came here and everything was going perfectly. But then you left and now I'm starting to think maybe I was wrong. The latest in a long line of failures. I should have known better than to think that you and I might have a chance. That I might love you.

Suddenly Clark spoke very quietly "Lois, shut up" and putting his hands on her cheeks he kissed. Lois melted into his touch and kissed him back with everything she could give and more.

"I love you Lois" he said eventually

"I love you too Smallville" she breathed.

Then they smiled at each other knowing that together they could chase away the nightmares and Lois knew that Clark would always be there when she needed him and that he would never truly leave her.

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
